A King for Jarl Elisif
by Red Swarm
Summary: What if after the war Ulfric chose to unite Skyrim the old fashion way with an arranged marriage? What if the thing his bride desired most was his downfall? *On temporary hiatus while I work on my other stories. I will get back to this I promise*
1. Chapter 1

The war was over! Much of Skyrim would soon be rejoicing but not Elisif the fair. For her the price had been to high, her crown, her husband, and most likely her very life. Most people would feel anger, fear or even hopelessness. But she was filled with hate. It seeped into her hardening the ice that used to be her heart. The city was eerily quiet as she left the Blue Palace surrounded by Stormcloaks.

As the group progressed, she began to notice the carnage visited on her city. Black smoke hung acridly in the cold air. The town was peppered with fires in the aftermath of battle. Elisif tried not to look closely at the bodies which lay where they fell. They were the lucky ones, granted Sovngarde. Everyone else was left to grieve and rebuild their broken lives.

The rebels were amassing in the courtyard of Castle Dour, cheering started, becoming loud almost deafening. Her escorts surprised her by avoiding that area entirely and heading towards the city gates. She suddenly felt a wild hope that perhaps she was being escorted out of the city. Maybe all was not lost and she would be allowed to leave Skyrim altogether.

That hope was quickly dashed when she was led into a grassy area near the alchemy shop. She saw several rebels standing near an open sewer apparently their destination . She hesitated when asked to climb down the ladder, but felt she had no choice at this point. The sewer led to a crumbling abandoned stone tunnel covered with spider webs and dust. There was a lone stormcloak officer waiting for them carrying a torch.

She realized she was in the dungeons under Castle Dour. This must have originally been an escape route for its inhabitants, which she had never known existed. Her escorts quickly led her up some steep stairs into a small hall littered with loose bricks. It opened into an area which originally housed officers quarters. It was currently being used as a storage area. Fresh torches had been placed in the wall sconces. The room was well lit.

The second room which served as a sleeping area was dark. She could barely make out shadowy beds and cupboards. There were two benches, several storage crates, and a large confiscated good chest pushed against the walls.

Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, Galmar Stone-Fist and a familiar looking orc were standing near the stairs leading to the main floor. Jarl Ulfric turned towards her group, his eyes searching until they came to rest on her. A flash of relief flickered in his eyes, but his face was otherwise neutral. He nodded towards her.

In victory, she had expected him to be larger than life, relishing the defeat of the empire. Instead the warrior standing before her seemed battle worn and tired. His steel armor was splattered with dirt and blood. His strawberry blond hair was plastered to his head with sweat.

His eyes never left her as he spoke " Lady Elisif, many of our people have died. Our children have been left as orphans to fend for themselves. We are overrun with bandits. Skyrim itself bleeds. It's time to put aside our differences and come together to heal. Lady Elisif will you swear fealty to me? Do you have the courage to end Skyrim's suffering?".

Every eye in the room was riveted on her, awaiting her answer. There were several less hurtful responses she could have given, but ice had encased her heart. She spit towards him and missed. She only said one word "Never". She crossed her arms, looking down her nose at him.

Ulfric sent her a disgruntled look, his fists clenching at his side. He looked haggard there were shadows under his eyes, "Lady Elisif if you have any hope of remaining Jarl you will swear fealty to me." She deliberately turned her face to the side refusing to look at him".

She heard footsteps approaching and braced herself for some type of physical violence which never came. Instead, the orc came to stand in front of her. Her hear leapt as she realized why he seemed familiar. She was facing the savior of all Tamriel the dragonborn!.

There had been rumors floating about that he had joined the rebellion. His gravelly voice was startling as he spoke "Lady Elisif the imperials are defeated, General Tullius is dead. The people are hopeless, suffering." He began to pace seemingly gathering his thoughts. "What's next for the Lady Elisif? How will you be remembered? As Elisif the Brave? She who put hatred aside for the sake of her people? If you forsake your allegiance to the emperor, the people will follow. The people need you, Skyrim needs you…. Ahh, your example", having said his piece he crossed him arms and waited.

The orc had made an eloquent argument, one she couldn't dismiss out of hand. Her people! So many had fought with bravery and courage on her behalf. If she threw in her lot with Ulfric, would they see it as a betrayal, or a selfless act?

She couldn't just abandon them to the Stormcloaks. Ulfric had hinted she could remain Jarl. Would she have any political power? Or would she be used as a simple pawn? She decided to test the waters. Turning to face Ulfric she locked eyes with him "I will swear fealty on two conditions. The remains of Generall Tulluis's will be returned with military honors to Cyrodiil. My second condition is Skyrims deposed Jarls will be given the choice of exile to anywhere they choose.". She smirked slightly. It was out of her hands now.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a stunned silence. Galmar was the first to move, he stalked towards her, face red with anger, "Tulluis's head will be on a pike!". Ulfric raised his hand stopping him in his tracks "I would hear your reasons Lady Elisif". His voice was neutral, but there was a gleam in his eyes which suggested he didn't like her demands. " Lets make this simple. General Tullius and the Jarls fought for what they believed in. By your own admission, everyone should have that right". She raised her chin daring him to refute her claims.

He didn't even try, but something in his eyes promised retribution "So be it but I have a condition of my own". His gray eyes held her blue ones "You will walk out of here by my side, and swear to me tonight wearing my colors!" He turned to Galmar "Find her something suitable to wear." Elisif felt her back stiffen, but did not argue. Stormcloak colors would not change who she was inside.

Clearly agitated, Galmar began to rummage through one of the confiscated goods chest, considering and discarding several blue items. Finally he settled on a rather worn blue party dress. Ulfric told her she could keep her own boots and cloak.

Ulfric turned to her escorts and dismissed them. The room emptied except for Elisif, Ulfric, Galmar and the dragonborn. The orc went to stand in the doorway facing the stairs. But, Ulfric and Galmar just stood there waiting.

She finally realized they did not intend to leave the room. She headed for the dark sleeping quarters "I'll just change in there". Galmar began to speak softly as if afraid of spooking her, "Lady Elisif I'm sorry but we can't allow you privacy."

She did a double-take before looking at him in disbelief. Eventually, she crossed her arms and just stood there. Minuets ticked by before Ulfric spoke "You're trying my patience! Pride is misplaced in the vanquished, and must be stomped out. I could have allowed everyone to stay. but I have granted you the courtesy of only the three of us". He gestured to the men in the room.

The tension in the air became thick as she realized they were not backing down. She shrugged her shoulder and reached for the dress. Ulfric grabbed it first "Lady Elisif you will have to disrobe to your skin. We can't allow you to conceal anything dangerous on your person." She realized then that this was not only about the colors. It was about demoralizing her.

It was understandable to a degree. If you can strip the self-worth from a person, they become easier to control. She found herself thankful for the resolve which had replaced her apprehension. Once it became clear that Ulfric would carry the day, she had made one promise to herself. She would conduct herself with pride and dignity. She owed it to herself, Torygg, and most of all her people.

With chilly dignity, she deliberately ignored them and slipped off her cloak and dress. She could feel goose bumps form along her skin, as it became exposed to the chilly air. Wearing only her boots and undergarments she reached again for the blue dress. Ulfrics gray eyes were filled with pure malice. He shook his head "everything has to come off". Elisif was feeling more and more anger, this was beyond unreasonable.

Bolgeir Bearclaw had often said that her face was expressive, portraying her emotions. He had advised her to learn to control it. Bolgeir her trusted housecarl had not survived the invasion. Thinking of him and Torygg her late husband returned her resolve. She may be on the losing side, but she would carry herself like the Jarl she was. Her loved ones would expect no less from her.

In an act of defiance, she focused her eyes on the wall and forced a blank expression onto her face. Let them stare at her body. She would deny them any reactions. She removed her last garments in a no nonsense manner and reached for the blue dress. But Ulfric still refused to relinquish it. Clearly his intent was to rattle her. Well she refused to corporate. She did not attempt to cover her body in any way. A nord with so little honor was not worth her embarrassment.

So she stood there wearing her nudity like the grandest of robes. Suddenly the dragonborn spoke "This reflects more poorly on you Jarl Ulfric than the Lady Elisif". Ulfric ignored him walking around her in a circle . She could feel those eyes of his moving over her body.

Finally, he tossed her the garment. Only when she was completely covered including her cloak, did she deign to even look at him. Speaking in the most haughty voice she could manage, she asked "Shall we proceed Jarl Ulfric?'. 

A/N Please excuse any grammatical errors. I am not very good a proofreading.


End file.
